


Scorpion

by kaibagirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaibagirl/pseuds/kaibagirl
Summary: What if a guy was accused of killing his girlfriend? What if his sentence was death by lethal injection?What if he escapes?





	Scorpion

“NO! NO, STOP!! PLEASE!!” screamed Blaise, “IT WASN’T ME, I SWEAR IT WASN’T ME!! STOP!!!”

The doctor glanced at him, no pity in his eyes. Those cold, cold eyes. Eyes that say, ‘I’m just here for the money,’ and don’t care what happens, as long as they get that money.

The little assistant with blonde hair and hazel eyes shivered. She shut her eyes tight and gripped her checklist so she doesn’t shake.

What could have Blaise Azelski possibly do to deserve such a horrible punishment?

Well, see, supposedly he earned his death sentence by murdering his girlfriend.

…

Yeah, no… That doesn’t sound right, now does it?

That’s what the public thought. But they didn’t say anything, or protest, at all when the court announced that Blaise Azelski got a death sentence.

No, they thought they couldn’t do anything. Blaise was fuming at the fact that they didn’t try to help.

Where were his friends? Don’t they know how much he loved his girlfriend? He’d never kill her.

‘Maybe this death sentence was a good thing… Makes the pain go away….’

No, no. Don’t think like that, Blaise. You have an entire life ahead of you. If you let yourself die now, how would that help? Fight it. Fight it, Blaise.

‘What’s the point? There’s nothing to live for.’

True, true. That’s true. Your father died before you were born, and your mother died just 3 months ago. Your girlfriend is dead. Your friends obviously don’t care. What’s the point?

‘Exactly. I should stop struggling and just let them insert the stupid needle.”

And so, he stopped moving. That cold blooded doctor inserted the lethal injection.

The end.

….

I’m kidding.

There’s more, sorry to disappoint you.

After the lethal injection was inserted, the screaming began, again.

The little assistant started to cry. The injection didn’t work, and now Blaise had to suffer even more. The assistant knew he was innocent. She just didn’t say anything.

The doctor, however, was surprised. Usually, lethal injections work. Rarely though, the “patient” survives. Apparently, the needle was inserted wrong.

The jailer stood frozen. That’s all, really. Stupid jailer…

Blaise kept screaming, in pain. Why wouldn’t death come? Why won’t life just let him go?

The jailer opened the door and left, calling… someone.

Blaise bit his tongue to stop screaming, then, with tears in his eyes, he ran out the door.

Weirdly enough, there was no security. Nothing really, only halls and doors. No one was after him. Blaise kept running until he found an exit. He ran out, and he felt like his brand new wound was burning.

He looked at his arm to make sure it wasn't burning - just in case. It wasn't, thank god.

Blaise kept running, running until he came to an old, crumbling park. He sat on one of the sad swings and let his tears fall. He didn't dare scream though, in case someone came to investigate. He stared down and squeezed his arm.

An hour later, the pain subsided. He stopped clutching his arm, and looked at the sky, taking a breath of fresh Florida air.

Florida really is a pretty place. The sunshine, the palm trees, the beach - they all make you feel welcome. It's just the people and swampland you need to watch out for. And the hot weather, of course. Some people faint in that heat, y’know? Just… be careful, especially if you’re allergic to heat.

Blaise heard something move in the grass, coming toward him. He looked down at the floor. There it was, a scorpion.

If you ever see a scorpion, I don’t really think you would like it much. They are brown, in Florida, and - in my opinion - ugly. Also, their sting is toxic, so my advice is run away screaming. Their sting, in Florida, is NOT fatal, so don’t freak out too much if you get stung by one. Just stay calm, and get to the nearest hospital, because it’ll hurt.

Another rustling - this time behind him. He looked back and saw her, the little assistant that didn’t do anything to help him.

He jumped off the swing and made as if to run.

“Wait!” the assistant cried. Instinctively he turned around. He waited for her to speak, staying silent.

“I - I’m sorry,” she said.  
“What for?” his voice cracked.

She looked at him, taking in his appearance. She noticed how his brown skin brightened in the sunlight, how his silky looking, longish black hair glimmers, how his dark brown eyes are full of pain, and the blood on his arm and shirt. Her own eyes fill with tears, and threaten to fall. She blinks them away.

“For not doing anything,” she says quietly. He doesn’t respond, but stares at her intently.

“My name is Dove Lucita, and I think you recognize me,” she continued.  
“Nice to meet you. I’ll assume you know who I am, so let’s skip that part. How’d you find me?” he said.  
“I know my way around town almost as well as you do. I guessed you’d be here,” she replied.  
“I see.”  
“Yeah... “

They stared at each other for a few seconds, sizing up the other.

“I suppose you need a place to stay..?” asked Dove.  
“Yes, I suppose I do…” replied Blaise.  
“Wanna stay at my place?”  
“Don’t you think I killed -,” his voice cracked. Tears came to his eyes, and he blinked rapidly, but they wouldn’t go away.

Dove hesitated. She expected the question, of course, but she didn’t expect the tears.

“You didn’t kill her, why would you? You obviously loved her,” Dove replied.  
“How would you know?” he asked, trying to keep his voice even.  
“Well, the tears in your eyes say a lot…”  
“You would actually trust me?”  
“I do trust you.”  
“Hm. How do I know you won’t turn me into the authorities?”  
“You’ll have my word that I won’t.”  
“A lot of good that would do if you’re lying.”  
“You can kill me if I turn you in.”  
“I. Am not. A killer.” he said, anger flashing in his eyes.  
“Exactly.”  
“What?”  
“This is why I won’t turn you in, you’re innocent.”

He paused. “Clever, you remind me of a fox, y’know?”  
She laughed. “Foxes are my favorite animals.”  
“What a coincidence.”

She grinned at him, and in turn he gave her a small smile. It felt unreal, his smile fake. He felt numb inside. He wanted to be alone. But he knew he needed Dove. He couldn’t go back to his apartment because the authorities know where it is, and anyway there were too many of his girlfriend’s things in there. It would hurt even more than it does already.

“So, what do you say?” asked Dove.  
“I’ll take your offer,” he replied.  
Dove nodded.  
“Thank you,” he added, meaning it.  
“I suppose this makes up for the pain you went through?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Good. That reminds me, we should probably get you home. I need to treat your wound properly.”  
“Alright.”

Suddenly, Dove’s eyes widened with fear. Blaise glanced behind him, but didn’t see anything.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.  
“Scorpion. On your arm,” she replied.

His eyes widened. He looked down.

There it was.

How did it get there?

 

Clever scorpion.

No, I still don’t like them.

Blaise froze for a moment, panicking. He didn’t want two stings in a day.

Taking a deep breath, he thought. When he was calm, he put his index finger and thumb on the scorpion’s tail, gently but firmly lifting it up. He set it down on the swing.

Dove took a deep breath.

They started walking to her apartment, taking the shadiest path possible to limit the chance of Blaise being seen. They got to her apartment, and entered.

Let’s just hope there aren’t any scorpions.


End file.
